


De franceses y españoles

by lobazul



Category: Bajo sospecha | Under Suspicion (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero es que los españoles son así: tercos y rabiosos, más corazón que cerebro, todo sangre, capaces de encadenar una serie de estúpidas decisiones que a veces, nadie sabe cómo, les salen bien.</p><p>Víctor es un ejemplar perfecto. Moreno y peludo, indómito, idiota y tan imposible de domesticar como un gato.</p><p>Jodidamente irresistible.</p><p>Porque hay una razón por la que Alain se decidió a estudiar castellano y así poder salvar a los pobres españoles a los que a veces veía vagar por París con un mapa arrugado en la mano y cara de perdidos. La misma por las que muchos acababan dejándose meter mano, gimiendo en su boca en cualquier callejón.</p><p>A Alain le gustan los retos. Y le gustan, y mucho, las fieras sin domesticar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Bajo Sospecha, Temporada 2 (la serie de Antena3... sí)  
> Pairing: Víctor/Alain.  
> Calificación: M o por ahí.  
> Declaración de derechos: esta magnífica serie y su desarrolladísima trama pertenecen a quien quiera que sea su dueño y a la cadena que la emite. Yo sólo hago esto porque me aburro por las tardes.  
> Advertencia #1: el fic sigue más o menos el canon hasta el episodio 8. De todas formas paso bastante de la trama y del caso; aquí hemos venido a estrechar relaciones entre países, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.  
> Advertencia #2: lenguaje florido español. Insultos a Francia. Coñas entre españoles y gabachos. Insultos a Francia. Referencias a que la Yagüe nos importa una higa. Más insultos a Francia.

Dicen que a Napoleón no lo echaron, sino que se fue, cansado de aguantarles. Eso lo sabe cualquier estudiante francés de primaria, aunque estos idiotas celebren cada año su famosa _Guerra de Independencia_ como si realmente hubieran conseguido algo más que muchos muertos y un puñado de cuadros -muy emotivos, eso sí-. Pero es que los españoles son así: tercos y rabiosos, más corazón que cerebro, todo sangre, capaces de encadenar una serie de estúpidas decisiones que a veces, nadie sabe cómo, les salen bien.

Víctor es un ejemplar perfecto. Moreno y peludo, indómito, idiota y tan imposible de domesticar como un gato.

Jodidamente irresistible.

Porque hay una razón por la que Alain se decidió a estudiar castellano y así poder salvar a los pobres españoles a los que a veces veía vagar por París con un mapa arrugado en la mano y cara de perdidos. La misma por las que muchos acababan dejándose meter mano, gimiendo en su boca en cualquier callejón.

A Alain le gustan los retos. Y le gustan, y mucho, las fieras sin domesticar.

 

La primera vez que le besa le parece imposible no hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que llevan diez - _diez_ \- minutos mirándose a los labios mientras fingen compartir impresiones sobre los trabajadores del hospital.

Vienen de una persecución por los sótanos, tienen la sangre caliente, el pulso alterado y ganas de calmar toda esa ansiedad. Ese vestuario no parece un lugar demasiado privado, pero a Alain le gusta el riesgo como le gustan los españoles o el Real Madrid. Ciega e irreflexivamente.

En algún momento se han ido acercando hasta quedarse callados.

Se miran a los ojos; en los de Víctor cruza un destello de duda. Alain, sin embargo, ha hecho esto mil veces, y se relame los labios ostentosamente antes de besar los de Víctor, apenas rozándolos, tanteándolos. Dejando tiempo para que este enfermero-policía cabezota y lleno de pelo asimile que el juego se ha acabado aquí y ahora.

Durante un instante se quedan quietos, labio sobre labio. Las manos de Víctor pegadas a la pared del vestuario y las de Alain detenidas en el aire, a medio camino entre su bata y el pijama de su compañero.

Camino que recorre en menos de un segundo.

Da un paso al frente, cambia imperceptiblemente la postura, apoya la palma de una mano en el costado de Víctor. Mueve los labios para atrapar la boca del enfermero y empezar a cumplir la larguísima lista de tareas que lleva tiempo apuntando en su mente.

Víctor se deja, completamente quieto, con los ojos medio cerrados, extrañamente pasivo; pero en cuanto nota la punta de la lengua de Alain aventurarse más allá, vuelve a la vida con un violento sobresalto.

\- ¿Pero qué coño te crees que haces?

Le aparta de un empujón que es demasiado flojo para conseguir que Alain se mueva un milímetro de su sitio, pero al menos consigue que aparte el rostro. Hace el gesto de limpiarse la boca con la manga del pijama, como si acabara de chupar algo desagradable.

\- Qué cojones… ¿Tú de qué vas, eh? ¿Te crees que en España todos somos tan maricas como vosotros o qué?

Alain ladea un poco la cabeza, estudiándole. No se ha sorprendido ni alterado lo más mínimo, y su impavidez hace que el nerviosismo de Víctor aumente. Cerrando los puños ante el tranquilo escrutinio de su compañero.

\- Pues pensaba que sí -responde al final, en ese tono bajo que utiliza cuando están compartiendo información confidencial en cualquier esquina del hospital-. Teniendo en cuenta que la primera vez que nos vimos te pusiste un poco cachondo.

Víctor se pone blanco. Recuerda perfectamente ese primer encuentro; y que cuando se evaporó el miedo porque le hubieran cogido _–“yo soy policía”-_ sólo pudo sentir el cuerpo de Alain contra el suyo, tan pegado como podía estarlo. Y también recuerda cuál fue su instintiva e incontrolable reacción. Le mortifica ser consciente de que Alain no sólo se dio cuenta, sino que se ha pasado semanas esperando el momento de soltárselo.

Putos franceses.

\- Y por lo que veo -el muy cabrón le da la puntilla, mirando hacia abajo con las cejas arqueadas, las manos casualmente metidas en su bata de médico. El pijama de Víctor es lo suficientemente fino y no tiene que mirar para saber que su excitación es demasiado obvia- la cosa no ha cambiado mucho.

Putos, putísimos franceses.

Reacciona de la forma más española que se le ocurre. Sacándose los faldones todo lo que puede para tapar la evidencia y negándolo todo violentamente.

\- Vete a la mierda -masculla, apartándole de un empujón.

Alain no le sigue. Pero su mirada -provocándole un escalofrío de deseo y a la vez de pánico- sí que lo hace.

 

La segunda vez que se apartan un poco de la ortodoxia oficial de _policía-francés-y-policía-español-trabajando-juntos-y-picándose-mutuamente_ Víctor ya está saliendo, o algo parecido, con la doctora Belén Yagüe.

A Alain le hacen gracia las miradas de cordero degollado de ella y la forma en la que Víctor, más obcecado y orgulloso que nunca, mira siempre en su dirección antes de darle una palmada en el culo o comerle ostentosamente la boca. Es adorable, en su estupidez. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fue Alain quien empezó a coquetear con ella, simplemente por ver la cara de Víctor -sus ojos acerados y los labios entreabiertos- cada vez que lo hacía.

_Españoles_.

Hay que quererlos (o follárselos).

Alain mantiene su gesto de buen chico, de modélico ciudadano de la República que se acerca al turista perdido, bien vestido y educado, preguntándole en perfecto español si necesita ayuda. Se le da bien esa pose; por eso le contrató doña Adela, por eso los mismos médicos y enfermeras que gruñen al ver aparecer a su peludo compañero le sonríen y franquean el paso hasta el mismísmo Infierno.

En el fondo, se lo está pasando muy bien.

Y va a pasárselo aún mejor.

Hoy Víctor tiene el día especialmente bravucón, porque ayer se folló a la Yagüe o marcó un gol Messi o cualquiera de esas estúpidas cosas que le sacan esa sonrisa de suficiencia que alguien debe haberle partido más de una vez. Le persigue por todo el hospital lanzándole indirectas sobre el cuerpo de Belén -como si le importara lo más mínimo el cuerpo de Belén-, pavoneándose de lo macho que es, presumiendo de haberle quitado a la chica y siendo un total cretino de otra media docena de formas distintas.

Alain lo aguanta todo, estoicamente, como el dóberman que soporta que un perrillo mil leches le acribille con su agudo ladrido. Pero, en cuanto el dueño se da la vuelta -en cuanto el pasillo está libre de curiosos y hay suficientes consultas vacías para que nadie les moleste- el francés se gira y enseña los dientes.

\- Víctor, ¿puedes venir un momento? Creo que he encontrado una pista.

Es decir la palabra “ _pista_ ” y el muy animal se mete en la boca del lobo solito, olfateando a su alrededor sin darse cuenta de cómo Alain bloquea la puerta del consultorio a su espalda. Cuando termina de examinar los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa para convencerse de que no hay nada que le llame la atención, intenta darse la vuelta para lanzar una mirada interrogante a su compañero.

No puede.

En algún momento Alain se ha situado detrás. En cuanto Víctor intenta moverse, le agarra con fuerza de las muñecas, moviéndose hasta que -de nuevo- pega su cuerpo a la espalda del enfermero.

Nota su aliento y la sonrisa que se insinúa contra su cuello.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos -murmura Alain, en ese tono que le vacía el cerebro de sangre.

Da un respingo. En el fondo, es adorable. Alain espera, inmovilizándole, contando cada una de las aceleradas respiraciones de Víctor. Dejando que sea él quien dé el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -le llega su voz. Pero no se mueve-. ¿Te quieres montar trío conmigo y con Belén?

El resoplido de Alain le hace cosquillas bajo el pelo.

\- Y que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta…

\- ¿De qué?

\- No tengo ningún interés en Belén.

La conmoción hace que Víctor no se dé cuenta de que le ha soltado. Se le queda mirando fijamente, como un idiota, mientras Alain le da la vuelta, agarrándole de los hombros.

Luego le empuja hacia atrás; el borde de una camilla choca contra la parte posterior de sus piernas.

Alain le evalúa. Serio.

\- Igual quieres apoyarte.

\- ¿Apoyarme para qué?

El francés se está quitando la bata, dejándola doblada sobre la silla de la consulta.

\- Para evitar caerte al suelo cuando termine de chuparte la polla.

Víctor le mira sin entender, como si le hubiera hablado en su idioma en lugar de en castellano. Todo es demasiado confuso y ahora Alain se está arrodillando en el suelo, dirigiendo sus manos hacia la mitad inferior del pijama.

\- Tú estás loco.

Alain se encoge de hombros. Que le cuenten algo que no sepa.

\- Puede.

Después le baja fácilmente el pantalón, que tan sólo se mantiene en su sitio por un ancho elástico que cede sin oponer resistencia. Los calzoncillos de Víctor son tan horteras como cabría de esperar, porque conoce bien a los de su especie.

\- Alain, espera, tío, para, vamos a hablarlo, no hagamos nada de lo que podamos…

Ahora se niega. En cinco minutos estará derritiéndose en su boca. Alain se ofendería si no fuera porque, como ha dicho, conoce bien a los de su raza.

Víctor es el típico macho español al que no le cabe el pelo de una gamba -no sabe de dónde sale esa expresión, pero le hace gracia- y que por supuesto jamás querría tener nada que ver con un tío pese a que se pase los días follándose visualmente a uno. En honor a su cabezonería, tiene que apuntarle el tanto de seguir quejándose incluso cuando Alain empieza a tocarle; la mayoría empiezan a claudicar incluso antes.

Pero no engaña a nadie, y sus palabras se convierten en apagados murmullos antes de que el francés le mire desde abajo, metiéndoselo en la boca.

Alain sabe cómo hacerlo y sabe cómo les gusta. Despacio, sin prisa, con mucha saliva y manteniéndole agarrado de las caderas, impidiéndole moverse, mientras le mira a los ojos. Se recrea en lamer a Víctor, deja que embista un poco y le da un instante de respiro, cambiando la boca por la mano mientras le besa en el bajovientre.

Víctor gruñe como un animal, murmurando frases inarticuladas.

\- Alain…

\- No hace falta que avises. Todo el hospital se está enterando.

No se pone nervioso ni hace novatadas como atragantarse. Alain siempre lucha por ser el mejor en cualquier tarea, y hacer mamadas es precisamente una de las que más ha entrenado.

Con los ojos vidriosos y su peso desplomado en la camilla -las temblorosas piernas apenas alcanzan a sujetarle- Víctor le mira cuando se incorpora.

\- Antes pensaba que eras uno de esos que le daba a todo. Pero ahora veo que eres maricón del todo.

Alain se pasa una mano por el pelo, comprueba de un vistazo que no se ha manchado el pijama y se coloca la bata con gesto impecable.

\- Mis antepasados no se levantaron contra la tiranía de los reyes para que yo tuviera que reprimir las ganas de follarme a quien quiero.

A pesar de todo, Víctor le dirige un resoplido divertido.

Alain aprovecha para besarle. Esta vez sí le deja. Abriendo la boca, dejándole entrar, colándose en la suya. Metiéndose las manos en el pelo hasta que la camilla cruje, avisándoles de que está llegando al límite de peso permitido.

El francés se separa con una sonrisa.

\- Te voy a acabar follando -le advierte, porque le parece de buena educación avisar.

\- Eso será si te dejo.

\- Me vas a dejar y te va a gustar -se encoge de hombros Alain, como si no contemplara otra opción posibles-. Los franceses somos expertos en dar por culo.

Se va con un guiño, abriendo la puerta del consultorio y sumergiéndose, como si nada, en la marea que transita por el pasillo del hospital.

Víctor le observa mientras camina. Las manos en los bolsillos de la bata, sonriendo a los conocidos con los que se cruza, sin abandonar su pose de buen chico.

Suspira.

\- Si es que encima tiene gracia, el cabrón.

 

La siguiente vez Belén ha muerto, y con ella varias personas más. Alain ha estado a punto de sumarse a esa nómina, pero la suerte y la cabezonería de Víctor le han salvado de recibir el más que dudoso honor.

Los dos están aún conmocionados cuando se ven. El francés, además, exhibe varias marcas de guerra. Se mueve como si le doliera todo el cuerpo, situándose con cuidado tras la larguísima fila de familiares, amigos y compañeros que desbordan la pequeña iglesia de barrio.

\- La mitad de estos hijos de puta se pasaba el día criticándola -gruñe Víctor a modo de saludo.

Alain asiente. Mira a su alrededor sin pestañear, cruzando las manos frente al cuerpo como un niño obediente. Víctor le observa de reojo, fijándose en el corte elegante de su abrigo, su peinado impecable, ni rastro de sombra de barba en sus mejillas. Puede oler su colonia desde allí.

En ese momento el francés suspira y baja la cabeza.

\- ¿Tenemos que estar aquí?

Víctor contempla el grupo de compañeros llorosos y decide que nada de lo que está ocurriendo allí tiene demasiado sentido. Al menos, no para él.

\- No. Vámonos.

Se abre paso a codazos por el fondo de la iglesia; Alain renquea detrás, sin molestarse en despachar ni una de sus habituales sonrisas. Salen al exterior y el día es extrañamente luminoso, con uno de esos cielos azules tan típicos de la capital de España.

\- Odio la hipocresía -murmura Víctor, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Y yo las iglesias -confiesa Alain; ante la espontánea mirada sorprendida de su compañero, añade-. Soy francés.

Se alejan de la iglesia sin ver cómo, a sus espaldas, el coche fúnebre que transporta los restos mortales de Belén Yagüe dobla la esquina.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? -pregunta Víctor.

\- Un poco -hace una mueca-. ¿Y tú estás muy jodido?

El hijo del comisario reflexiona, preguntándose si mucho tonteo, un par de polvos y apenas un mes conociéndose deberían justificar que sintiera un gran dolor por la pérdida. Se encoge de hombros. Es lo suficientemente inteligente para no fingir un gran drama delante del hombre con el que se enrolló cuando ella aún estaba viva.

\- Sólo quiero atraparles y joderles vivos -hunde las manos en los bolsillos-. Por lo que le hicieron a ella y por lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerte a ti.

Alain vuelve a asentir. No le mira, pero una arruga en su frente se ha distendido.

\- Necesito una cerveza.

\- Somos dos.

\- Pensaba que tú serías más de vino. La sofisticación de los gabachos y eso.

\- Chorradas.

Para su sorpresa es Alain quien se emborracha primero, y sobre los hombros de Víctor recae la responsabilidad de hacerle caminar, meterle en un taxi, acompañarle a casa y adivinar cuál de las dichosas llaves es la que abre la puerta. Entran tambaleándose y toda la compostura del francés se evapora cuando se deja caer en el sofá, arrugándose el abrigo, despeinándose al apoyar la cabeza en las manos.

\- No te vayas -le pide sin mirarle, el acento más cerrado que nunca.

Víctor no se va. Se ayudan mutuamente a desvestirse y a alcanzar la superficie horizontal más cercana. Se meten en la cama como pueden: Alain en camiseta, su compañero llevando tan sólo los calzoncillos. Al verle hacer una mueca de dolor, se levanta de nuevo para llevarle los calmantes, que engulle con un trago de agua.

Se besan tan sólo cuando apagan la luz, un beso descoordinado con sabor a demasiado alcohol. Víctor se estremece cuando Alain le abraza, y se sobrecoge aún más cuando se da cuenta de que está temblando.

\- Gracias por salvarme.

Rescata valor para hacer una broma.

\- Para que luego te vayas quejando de los españoles. Franchute de mierda.

Alain suelta una risa seca. El sueño les atrapa y les hunde en la negrura antes de que puedan decirse nada más.

 

Por primera vez en la historia de ambos países, franceses y españoles se ponen de acuerdo de algo. Alain – con su decidido amor por el país de la paella y los hombres tan bravucones como calientes- debería estar orgulloso de semejante paso hacia la convivencia.

Pero es que el acuerdo se refiere a él.

\- ¿No quiere volver a Francia, teniente?

\- ¿Primero me retira del servicio y luego me echa?

La comisaria le lanza una mirada entornada. Alain sabe por qué le eligió; no había demasiados policías con un título médico y que además hablaran perfectamente español. Pero, ahora que el caso está encarrilado y prácticamente resuelto, puede permitirse prescindir de él.

\- Tómeselo como un descanso.

\- No necesito un descanso.

\- Es una orden, teniente.

Tiene la dignidad de no montar una escenita y marcharse tras desearle educadamente muy buenas tardes.

Ya apenas le duelen las contusiones cuando sale de la comisaría. Le duele más el orgullo, en realidad, al ver cómo van a cerrar el caso sin su ayuda. En honor a la verdad, queda poco que pueda hacer; con el sospechoso identificado y caminando hacia la trampa que los españoles han tendido, basta con el GPS que han colocado en su coche y las dotes de conductor temerario de Vidal para dar carpetazo al asunto. Todo lo demás es prescindible. Incluida su pose de buen chico.

Víctor debe de pensar lo mismo, porque lleva un par de días sin dar señales de vida.

A Alain le dolería si en algún momento hubiera esperado algo de ese español idiota.

Al fin y al cabo, le dio las gracias. Pero se guardó mucho de plantearle la pregunta que le había estado quemando en la punta de la lengua.

Si habría preferido salvarla a ella en lugar de a él.

Está un poco mareado cuando llega a casa. Pero sus ojos de policía tardan una fracción de segundo en notar la ausencia de la casi imperceptible esquina de papel blanco que ha dejado atravesada en el marco de la puerta, y mucho menos en sacar la pistola del bolsillo.

Abre con cuidado. Le basta asomar la nariz en la oscuridad del piso para saber que no necesitará el arma.

\- Podrías haber llamado.

\- Forzar cerraduras es mucho más divertido -le responde una voz insolente-. ¿Nunca lo has probado, francesito?

\- Alguna vez.

Cuando enciende la luz, Víctor le mira cómodamente repantingado en el sofá. No se mueve mientras se acerca, siguiendo con los ojos el movimiento de su pistola al volver al bolsillo.

\- Ya, seguro -ladea los labios en una sonrisa irónica-. Tienes tal pinta de no haber roto un puto plato en tu vida que ni yo mismo me lo creería si no te hubiera visto arrodillado delante de mí. ¿Cómo lo haces?

\- ¿Cómo hago el qué?

Se sienta a su lado con la misma calma que le caracteriza. Víctor encoge las piernas para hacerse sitio, y después las apoya en sus rodillas.

\- En España tenemos un dicho. Señora en la calle, puta en la cama.

\- ¿Has entrado en mi casa para llamarme puta?

\- No. He entrado en tu casa porque me hiciste una promesa, y yo tengo curiosidad por saber si de verdad tienes lo que hay que tener para follarte a un español. Cosa que dudo.

\- Me he follado a más de un español.

\- A ninguno como yo.

Ahí le va a dar la razón.

El Alain que tardaba cero coma dos en fijar a su presa y cazarla ya debería estar abalanzándose sobre Víctor, que se estira aún más, abriendo ligeramente las piernas. Es tentador y tiene el objetivo literalmente al alcance de su mano; pero, cuando uno ha estado a punto de morir, empieza a hacerse algunas preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué no has aparecido estos días?

\- Estaba trabajando. Porque sí, los españoles trabaj…

\- ¿La preferías a ella antes que a mí?

Víctor se incorpora sobre un codo, mirándole, aún con las piernas sobre su regazo. Alain le aguanta la mirada, incluso mientras abre la boca y suelta, en un tono que podría ser de desprecio.

\- El puto gabacho celoso de una muerta.

\- No he sido el segundo plato de nadie, nunca. Y mucho menos de un puto español.

Como policías que son, se estudian sabiendo perfectamente lo que anida bajo la fachada del otro. Tras el enfado de Alain, se esconde el dolor. Y tras su aparente irritación, Víctor exuda miedo. Tardan un momento en reconocerse y suavizar sus expresiones. El francés coloca la mano sobre su rodilla en un gesto de conciliación.

\- Mira, es que nunca me ha puesto un tío -es la explicación de Víctor. Concisa y sincera-. Pero es que tú me pones más que ninguna tía con la que haya estado.

Alain ya tiene su respuesta. Pero no se mueve.

\- Es una mierda que se haya muerto -murmura.

\- No se ha muerto. La han matado -Víctor traga saliva-. Y sí, es una mierda. Y me siento culpable porque en el fondo, la estaba engañando.

\- Los dos la engañamos.

\- Eso es verdad.

Suspiran los dos a la vez antes de que el francés enuncie, en tono neutro.

\- Tú no has venido a follar.

Víctor le sonríe débilmente. Los ojos húmedos y un poco desquiciado.

\- No. He venido porque necesito a alguien.

\- Hazme sitio.

El sofá no es muy ancho, pero Alain es un firme defensor de la idea de que no hay lugar estrecho si se cuenta con la voluntad suficiente. Como suele ser habitual acaba apretándose contra la espalda de Víctor, el brazo cruzándole el pecho. Pero esta vez no están ni mínimamente excitados. Esta vez sólo hay un dolor inmenso y el pequeño consuelo de poder compartirlo entre ambos.

Le besa distraídamente el hombro.

\- Alain.

\- Qué.

\- Gracias por salvarme tú.

Alain cierra los ojos contra su camiseta.

\- Español de mierda.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sucederá al final de un larguísimo día cuajado de reuniones, ruedas de prensa y declaraciones a los medios. Con el fin del caso Le Monnier en todas las portadas, hasta el último periodista de ambos países quiere una declaración de los _héroes_ que se infiltraron en el siniestro Policlínico Montalbán.

La policía, como suele decirse, demuestra no ser tonta; todos los reproches cruzados en privado entre franceses y españoles se han tornado en elogios y en halagos hacia los dos infiltrados, que de repente se ven envueltos en una vorágine de felicitaciones y recepciones. Tan ocupados están que, aunque se ven fugazmente a lo largo de la mañana, no consiguen hablar a solas hasta después de comer. Justo antes de la gran rueda de prensa.

Víctor es incapaz de disimular su expresión de sorpresa cuando Alain se cuela en el despacho donde se ha refugiado. La imagen del francés le deja noqueado durante unos instantes; ha cambiado su habitual atuendo de portada de revista del hombre actual por su uniforme de teniente.

Casi se atraganta con la Coca cola que se está bebiendo.

\- ¿Adónde coño vas con esas pintas, soldadito?

\- Nos van a dar una medalla, hay que ir formal -examina con aire crítico la vestimenta de Víctor, compuesta por vaqueros, camiseta y chaqueta de cuero-. Supongo que no te has puesto el uniforme en tu vida.

\- Me queda como el culo. A ti, en cambio…

Alain le  muestra una sonrisa torcida mientras se sienta a su lado, quitándole la lata de refresco en el proceso. Da un largo sorbo antes de devolvérsela.

\- Vengo de dar una entrevista a una televisión de mi país -confiesa, frunciendo el ceño-. Estoy harto.

\- ¿Por qué te crees que me he escondido yo?

Se ríen los dos en voz baja.

\- Va a ser un día de mierda.

\- _Está siendo_ un día de mierda.

\- Pero será aún peor. Nos queda la rueda de prensa y las declaraciones. Y que nos pregunten por qué no resolvimos el caso antes de que muriera nadie.

\- A mí ya me han acusado de abusar de la buena fe de los trabajadores de la clínica -Víctor se rasca la nuca-. Que se vayan a tomar por culo.

\- Sin lubricante.

Víctor se lanza sobre él. Están solos y Alain está demasiado guapo con el uniforme para resistir la tentación de hacerlo, agarrándole del pelo y sonriendo ante su leve gruñido de disconformidad cuando altera su cuidadoso peinado. Pero el francés no sólo no rompe el beso sino que lo profundiza, mordiéndole el labio, levantándose un poco de su asiento para poder ganar apoyo y colándose tan dentro de la boca de Víctor que...

\- ¡Chaval! Os están esperando ahí… _¡Coño!_

Ninguno de los dos tiene que girar el cuello para saber que Vidal está parado en la puerta del despacho, contemplándoles con los ojos como platos. A lo mejor por eso Alain se separa con una deliberada lentitud, dirigiendo un pequeño guiño a Víctor antes de devolver una mirada grave al otro policía.

\- ¿Ya es hora?

Por primera vez desde que le conoce, el sinvergüenza de Vidal tiene cara de no saber dónde meterse. Víctor no esconde una sonrisa ante su obvia incomodidad y la actitud impertérrita de Alain.

\- Eh… Sí. Su jefa le estaba buscando, por cierto.

\- Vale. Gracias -el francés se levanta, girándose para despedirse de Víctor con un gesto solemne-. Nos vemos luego.

Su compañero asiente con una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

\- Hasta luego, mi teniente.

 

El Ministro de Interior en persona les ha impuesto las condecoraciones. Con su sonrisa de buen chico y su español perfecto, Alain ha pronunciado un breve discurso de agradecimiento que, Víctor está seguro, ha provocado no menos de cinco embarazos espontáneos. Después, su padre y la comisaria francesa han salido a declarar lo fácil que ha sido la colaboración entre ellos por la actitud receptiva y la buena disposición de los policías de ambos países.

Más o menos en ese momento es cuando le ha entrado la risa. Alain ha tenido que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, fingiendo que su compañero tenía un ataque de tos.

Luego ha llegado el ágape de cortesía para todos los que han participado en el caso Le Monnier.

Él ya está medio borracho. Y un poco caliente. Porque Alain en uniforme departiendo sonrisas por doquier es una visión que le ha sorprendido, y muy gratamente.

\- Pero vamos a ver, chaval -Vidal finge una sonrisa llena de dientes a un camarero que pasa, bajando la voz-. ¿Tú desde cuándo eres marica?

\- Yo no soy marica.

\- Pero… -puede escuchar su cerebro chirriar. En otras circunstancias, se descojonaría-. Pero te estabas comiendo la boca con el Afflelou ése.

Víctor apura su copa. Una parte de él le sugiere que debería entrar en estado de negación o de intentar explicar lo que ha ocurrido, pero la verdad es que nunca ha sido hombre de explicaciones. Además, conoce a Vidal y sabe que sus labios estarán sellados.

\- Sí, le estaba comiendo la boca. Pero es que él el otro día me comió la polla -Vidal se atraganta tan violentamente que todos a su alrededor miran, inclusive Alain con su pelo perfecto y su sonrisa inseminadora-. Disculpa, pero tengo que ir al servicio.

Va al servicio. Pero antes irrumpe en la conversación de Alain, colgándose de su cuello, fingiendo estar más borracho de lo que está para que el francés tenga que murmurar unas palabras de disculpa y alejarse con él. Dejan que les hagan una foto para el periódico; al fondo de la sala, Vidal sigue tosiendo.

\- Víctor -murmura, entre dientes- contrólate un poco.

\- No quiero controlarme un poco.

Ni quiere ni _puede,_ pero eso se lo guarda.  No sabe qué clase de enajenación mental se ha apoderado de él y por qué es incapaz de mantener las manos y el pensamiento alejado de Alain; cuando le mira de nuevo, se le seca la garganta, y tiene que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para no saltar sobre él en cuanto ponen un pie en los aseos.

Alain arquea un poco la ceja. No mueve un milímetro los labios, pero le brillan los ojos.

\- Tú estás disfrutando –adivina el español.

\- Muchísimo.

Víctor resopla. El silencio inmutable de Alain es peor que la más hiriente de las burlas, pero acaba cediendo a regañadientes.

\- Mira, la realidad es ésta: necesito follar contigo y cuanto antes. ¿Nos vamos?

Alain responde, pero no con palabras. Como si los papeles se hubieran invertido momentáneamente, Víctor sale despedido contra la puerta más cercana; el manillar se le clava en los riñones, pero toda molestia se difumina en cuanto se encuentra la lengua de Alain entre los labios y su mano tirándole de la camiseta. El beso no dura más de unos segundos –no puede hacerlo- pero le deja sonrojado, necesitado y temblando.

El francés, por supuesto, no tiene un solo pelo fuera de sitio.

\- Me invento una excusa y nos vamos.

 

Alain se inventa una excusa; Víctor directamente pasa de justificarse y sale huyendo, notando la mirada de consternación de Vidal clavada en su nuca. Tiene que controlarse para no pisar el acelerador a fondo mientras conduce hasta el piso donde se aloja el policía francés; cuando llega, encuentra la puerta entreabierta.

 - Deberías cerrar. Podría entrar un acosador y violarte.

\- No hay cojones.

Se pregunta dónde habrá aprendido Alain ese lenguaje hasta que cae en la cuenta de que, probablemente, se lo debe de haber copiado a él. El francés ya se ha deshecho de la chaqueta del uniforme, y le mira desde el otro extremo de la habitación con la misma expresión de una leona examinando a su presa

Víctor está muy cachondo y muy convencido. Pero, al cerrar la puerta tras él, empieza a ser consciente de lo que está a punto de suceder. Y eso le pone un poco nervioso.

\- ¿De verdad eres marica marica?

Es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar para pasar el mal trago de verse observado como un trozo de carne muy apetecible.

\- Puedo tirarle los tejos a una mujer si es necesario –Alain se encoge de hombros-. Incluso puedo acostarme con ella. Pero prefiero los tíos.

\- Ah.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo? Hombre, pues no es por presumir, pero tengo bastante tirón. Mi primera novia del cole fue con cinco años y desde entonces…

\- No me interesa saber con cuántas mujeres te has acostado –de repente, Alain se ha materializado a su lado. Colocando una mano en la puerta, junto a su cabeza-. Quiero saber si estás preparado para acostarte con un hombre.

Víctor traga saliva.

\- Para comérmela no hiciste para preguntas.

\- Para comértela no tenía que hacer nada que no te hubieran hecho antes. Aunque dudo que lo hicieran como yo.

\- Cuando llevas razón, llevas razón. Como tú, nadie.

\- Víctor…

Normalmente, Alain no da tantos rodeos. Dos semanas antes ya le estaría bajando los pantalones al idiota de su compañero, sin preocuparse mucho sobre si Víctor ha reflexionado o no sobre el paso que va a dar. La experiencia le dice que ni el hetero más macho le dura medio asalto cuando empieza a meterle los dedos dentro; la mayoría acaban gimiendo de forma bastante graciosa, suplicándole que los sodomice sin piedad.

Cosa que suele hacer sin problemas. Alain es un decidido partidario de la sodomía. Apoyó el rescate a Grecia por esa razón.

Pero también suele suceder que aproximadamente la mitad de dichos heteros no quiera volver a verle después del –intenso, y no es por presumir-, acto sexual. Alain nunca ha entendido por qué un hombre cuerdo puede querer renunciar voluntariamente a la felicidad que puede darle otra polla, pero lo cierto es que muchos parecen avergonzarse de lo sucedido, incapaces de procesar que un tío les ha dado en la cama lo que una mujer no ha conseguido jamás.

Mirando fijamente a Víctor, dejando pasar los segundos, se da cuenta de lo jodido que está.

 _Normalmente_ no le importa que no vuelvan a caer en sus redes. Hay más españoles con vocación gay que peces en el mar. Pero algo muy triste ha sucedido mientras cuchicheaban por los pasillos del Policlínico, dejaban escapar a sospechosos o se salvaban mutuamente la vida.

En algún momento ha empezado a importarle lo que _este_ español en concreto opine sobre él.

Y que Víctor se largue tras haberse acostado juntos se le empieza a antojar una idea de lo más insoportable.

\- No, si ya sabía yo que te ibas a echar atrás como el cobarde gabacho que eres. Como huisteis cuando os dimos para el pelo. Tanto amenazar, tanto amenazar…  ¿Y ahora, qué? ¿No tienes lo que hay que tener para follarme?

El tonto se encara con él. Y Alain aprecia su esfuerzo, visiblemente acojonado como está.

Se ve que español no es nada si no se pone chulo, aunque sepa que lleva las de perder.

\- ¿Lo tienes tú para dejarte follar? –le responde, rozando sus labios con los de Víctor.

Que, pese al miedo, sonríe.

\- Llévame a la cama, Zidane.

 

Alain intuye que esto habría sido más fácil si lo hubiera hecho en un pasillo cualquiera, o en un consultorio, o en los sótanos llenos de sorpresas del Policlínico. La rapidez de la urgencia, la bendición de la oscuridad, el no tener que mirarse ni apenas hablarse. Ignorar sus incipientes sentimientos por el español peludo e imbécil. Todo eso.

La realidad está siendo otra.

\- ¿Para qué quieres tanto lubricante?

\- ¿Tú eres idiota?

\- Pues a lo mejor. Total… -Víctor hace una mueca, apretando la frente contra la almohada-. Huele a ti.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Esto. La almohada, las sábanas. Me está poniendo aún más cachondo.

\- O te callas o te meto algo en la boca. Y no precisamente la almohada.

\- Pues o la pones en un sitio o la pones en otro. Tú verás.

Se gira, lanzándole una sonrisa. Alain se la devuelve.

\- Puto vago español.

\- Francesito estirado -murmura en tono perezoso-. Os complicáis para todo, hasta para meterla.

Alain resopla contra la piel de su cuello. Instantes más tarde siente sus besos en la nuca, mientras su mano vuelve a la tarea que había interrumpido momentáneamente y Víctor empieza a sentir una extraña mezcla de frío y calor donde nunca pensó que la sentiría. Arquea instintivamente las piernas, ahogando un quejido en la almohada.

\- Te prometo que te va a gustar –le susurra Alain-. Víctor.

No es que Víctor quiera poner en duda la palabra de un compañero que ha demostrado unas notables destrezas amatorias, pero no empieza a creérselo hasta que pasan unos minutos y Alain sigue probando su resistencia mientras le desgasta a lametones el cuello. Y algo debe de hacer el gabacho de los cojones, porque pasa de odiarlo a tolerarlo, de tolerarlo a gustarle y de gustarle a _necesitarlo._

\- Joder. Alain –el hijo de puta consigue que masculle su nombre, y en alguna parte José Bonaparte debe de estar disfrutando de su justa venganza-. Qué guarros sois los franceses en la cama, coño. Esto no lo hace un español decente.

Ahora es Alain quien se ríe.

\- Como si tú fueras decente.

\- Ni falta que me hace.

Víctor sigue manteniendo la sonrisa burlona pegada a sus labios, a pesar de que Alain nota cómo su cuerpo se tensa en un acto reflejo en cuanto retira la mano, intuyendo lo que viene después. Está muy nervioso, pero es lo suficientemente cabezón, orgulloso y -en definitivas cuentas- _español_ para no admitirlo ni bajo la peor de las torturas.

Alain se ha acostado con el suficiente número de primerizos para saber que tiene dos opciones. Puede tenderse a su lado, acariciándole el pelo, tranquilizándole a besos o…

\- Si ves que no vas a poder soportarlo, paramos. Lo entendería perfectamente. Ya sé que a los españoles se os va la fuerza por la boca.

O puede hacer esto.

\- Franchute -Víctor le lanza una mirada fiera por encima del hombro, la rabia sustituyendo a los nervios. Emanando deseo y calor- si fuera tú la metería antes de que te reviente la cabeza a hostias.

Efectividad garantizada más allá de los Pirineos.

Alain sonríe y le besa los labios, y antes de que Víctor pueda devolverle el beso, se está colando dentro de su cuerpo como se cuela dentro de su boca; despacio y dándole tiempo para que asimile lo que está pasando.

No sabe si Víctor llega a asimilarlo; su primera reacción es emitir una serie de ruidos más animales que humanos y cerrar los ojos, golpeando con un puño la almohada. Medio enterrado en él, Alain tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por el calor y la presión; le agarra una de las muñecas, obligándole a abrir la mano, acariciándole el dorso.

\- Adelante, no te cortes. Insúltame.

\- Hijo de puta, eres tan mentiroso como todos los franceses.

Alain le besa bajo la oreja, notando su mandíbula tensa.

\- Sigue.

\- Que me iba a gustar, decías -suelta un graznido que quizá pretendiera ser una risa seca-. Ya. Y sólo estabais de paso para ir a Portugal, no te jode con los gabachos de mierda.

Víctor respira a trompicones. Alain le acaricia torpemente esa mata de pelo despeinado que lleva.

\- No pares.

\- Vais creyendo que sois la hostia, pero vuestro país es una mierda. Vuestra comida es una mierda. Vuestros monumentos son una putísima mierda. Y vuestro idioma -le ve hacer una mueca-. Joder. Alain…

\- ¿Qué?

Víctor coge aire.

\- Háblame en francés.

Alain sonríe para sí, inclinándose sobre su oreja. Inicia una larga parrafada de la que Víctor sólo entiende su propio nombre acompañado de insultos que suenan prácticamente igual que en castellano. Jadea, perdido en la voz y el acento de Alain mientras su corazón se acompasa, su respiración vuelve a la normalidad, el dolor se hace tolerable.

\- Anda, corta el rollo y fóllame -gruñe, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada-. Que voy a pensar que te estás enamorando de mí.

El francés empieza a moverse, maravillado por cómo Víctor es capaz de mantener su fachada de chulería incluso cuando otro hombre le está penetrando. Misterios de la españolidad, supone, como la adicción al sol o al jamón serrano. La verdad es que agradece mucho que lo estén haciendo así y Víctor no pueda verle la cara, porque, en cuanto empieza a embestir, tiene que cerrar los ojos y contar de tres en tres -hacia atrás y en español-, para no correrse a los diez segundos.

Y es entonces cuando confirma que esto ya no va a ser como en los inicios, cuando iba detrás de Víctor para dejarle claro que en el sexo -y en todo- un ciudadano francés siempre tendría mil cosas que enseñar a un español. Esto ya no es el duelo de voluntades de su primer beso frustrado, ni jugar a sorprenderle en el consultorio; ni el tonteo largo y frustrante, mirándose continuamente a los labios, de los pasillos del hospital.

Algo ha pasado en las últimas semanas y Alain ya no quiere volver a casa, ya no se muere por dejar de trabajar junto a la irritante policía española ni regresar a su país maravillosamente civilizado. Lo que están haciendo ya no es un simple polvo -nunca lo fue- y el francés se encuentra a sí mismo alargándolo todo lo que puede, luchando por besar y lamer cada centímetro a su alcance de la piel de Víctor, perdiéndose errático en su cuerpo mientras cierra los ojos y piensa que le va a doler, mucho, separarse de este policía español estúpido y orgulloso.

Víctor gime tan fuerte que probablemente medio vecindario se esté enterando; Alain tarda un instante en darse cuenta de que él también lo está haciendo. Le sorprende que sea su compañero quien gire el cuello para buscarle la boca en un beso, y se entrega a ello con la misma pasión que está poniendo en follarle. Comiéndole los labios mientras entra y sale de él con rotundas embestidas que les hacen perder el control a ambos.

Se queda un momento apoyado en él, fingiendo estar demasiado cansado para moverse. La realidad -la cruda, dolorosa, patética realidad- es que no quiere separarse.

Un codazo de Víctor le obliga a reaccionar.

\- A ver, francesito, aire. Ya me abrazas y me besas luego.

Alain rueda fingiendo un gruñido de desinterés. Víctor se queda tumbado sobre la cama y le sorprende dejando escapar una risa.

\- ¿Qué?

El español se pasa una mano por el pelo, más desordenado y anárquico que nunca.

\- Tiene cojones que el primer tío al que dejo que me dé por culo sea un puto gabacho. Deberían quitarme la nacionalidad.

 

Deberían quitársela, sí.

La nacionalidad, la placa y, ya de paso, lo que le queda de dignidad.

\- Alta traición, chaval -le escupirá Vidal cuando vuelva al servicio-. Lo tuyo es alta traición.

\- Pues la alta traición me ha sentado de puta madre. Qué quieres que te diga.

Alta traición significa un día entero perdido en el piso de Alain. El francés no le pide que se vaya y él considera que la Constitución del 78 aprueba que un español lo deje todo por un buen polvo.

Víctor es muy consciente de lo que está haciendo: refugiarse en su ya ex compañero para retrasar al máximo el momento de reincorporarse a la realidad. Retrasar el nuevo caso, el enfrentamiento con su padre, y afrontar su parte de culpa por los muertos que no ha podido evitar. Todo eso lo sabe, y le da bastante igual. No le importa hacer enmudecer a su conciencia cuando la alternativa –Alain- es tan altamente apetecible.

Se despedirá de él con un último beso en los labios, sin querer preguntar por fechas de billetes de avión, sin querer aventurar nada más, sin atreverse a pedir más de lo que ya ha tenido. Y definitivamente nunca podrá olvidar esas últimas horas: las risas de Alain cuando se mete con él en la ducha, sus gemidos cuando le aplasta contra los azulejos y empieza a tocarle. Volver a la cama y que esta vez sea el otro quien le guíe, gruñendo en francés al sentirle dentro. Quedarse dormido junto a él, en un lío de sábanas arrugadas y pieles húmedas.

No podrá olvidarlo, por más que en días sucesivos lo intente. Por más que pase por breves fases de negación y otras de inesperado anhelo. Intentará pasar página en los bares donde siempre encontró compañía y consuelo y acabará volviendo a casa borracho, triste y solo.

Incluso muchos días después de que un simple y escueto _whatsapp_ le avise de que Alain está de nuevo en Francia –iniciando una nueva misión, retomando su vida- seguirá echando de menos esas conversaciones en el pasillo y ese acento en su oído.

 

Ésta puede ser la tontería más gorda que haya hecho jamás, piensa mientras cruza la pasarela del avión, arrugando la nariz como si estuviera a punto de entrar en un lugar muy, _muy_ desagradable.

Y así es, en realidad.

Está entrando en Francia. Nada más y nada menos.

Tiene que detenerse un segundo a valorar la situación. Carteles en francés. Conversaciones en francés. Comida francesa. _Franceses_. Víctor nunca ha sido el hombre más patriota del mundo, pero por sus cojones que está a punto de gritar un _“¡viva Iniesta hijos de puta!”_ y meterse corriendo en el primer avión que salga hacia Madrid.

No lo hace porque aún conserva algo de dignidad. Y porque no quiere desperdiciar los días libres que ha tenido que arrancarle a su padre; eso también.

\- Así que te vas a Francia -le dijo Vidal, con cara de haberse comido un limón amargo.

\- Sí. Vacaciones. Dicen que es un país muy bonito.

\- Los cojones país bonito -estuvo a punto de pasar de largo, y en el último momento le dirigió una mirada entornada, de sabueso-. Anda, saluda a Afflelou de mi parte cuando le veas.

\- Lo haré.

Lo dijo con mucha seguridad -Víctor no era nadie si no mostraba esa seguridad insultante en todo- pero allí parado en el aeropuerto, sin tener muy claro qué debe hacer ni entender una palabra de ese idioma de gangosos, se da cuenta de que no tiene muy claro si llegará a ver a Afflelou.

O si será Alain quien no quiera verle.

A fin de cuentas, ha pasado más de un mes. Un mes de mensajes cada vez más espaciados, esporádicas cortesías y, finalmente, el silencio del olvido. Silencio que fue lo suficientemente agobiante y angustioso para que Víctor encontrara, al fin, el ánimo para reflexionar y tomar una decisión.

Necesitó todo el valor disponible. Como lo necesita ahora, plantándose en París sin saber muy bien cómo y siguiendo una ruta de metro que lleva apuntada de casa. Calles con nombres raros, gente antipática que le mira de reojo, y por fin alcanza la dirección que su padre le ha conseguido como favor muy personal.

 

El edificio se alza ante él. Basta pensar que Alain está dentro –que Alain _vive ahí-_ para que Víctor se sienta intimidado como no se ha sentido en su vida. El simple hecho de tener que llamar al portero y esperar a que quien le conteste sea su amigo le retiene en el sitio, planteándose muy seriamente la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y volver a España.

Afortunadamente un golpe de suerte, en forma de vecina que se acerca con sus llaves en la mano, salva la situación. Víctor sonríe, colándose detrás con aire de seguridad, intentando que no se le note demasiado que no sabe muy bien adónde tiene que ir.

Busca la escalera, la planta y el número del piso rogando por no equivocarse.

Y cuando se ve frente a la puerta, le sobreviene otro instante de mortal indecisión. Hasta que escucha –amortiguado por la distancia, pero perfectamente reconocible- un sonido que le espolea a llamar al timbre, vencido por la ansiedad.

La voz de Alain.

Los segundos que transcurren mientras unos pasos se acercan a la puerta le asemejan horas.

Agarra con fuerza el asa de su maleta.

Y cuando la hoja de madera cede, permitiéndole atisbar en el interior de un luminoso, cuidado piso, hay un hombre detrás.

Pero ese hombre no es Alain.

 

Lo primero que piensa es que, en el fondo, ya se lo esperaba; uno no puede pretender que alguien como Alain permanezca soltero más de tres días seguidos. Lo segundo que se le ocurre es que el tipo que tiene delante es perfecto para él, tal para cual. Atractivo, pelo rubio bien peinado, pulcramente vestido y muy francés. El contraste con él es tan brutal que por un momento se siente un idiota por el simple hecho de estar allí. Por atreverse a pensar que Alain podría llegar a preferirle a él.

Reza porque le trague la tierra mientras que el desconocido, arrugando la nariz, le pregunta algo en francés.

Pero el suelo no se abre a sus pies, así que no tiene más remedio que fingir una sonrisa y mascullar un “¿Alain?” que, espera, al menos invoque a alguien con quien pueda entenderse en cristiano.

El hombre cambia la expresión de disgusto por otra de sorpresa y asiente. Girándose, repite el nombre del policía -más alto y mejor pronunciado- apartándose educadamente mientras otros pasos se aproximan.

De repente, Víctor se encuentra mirando a los ojos de Alain.

Espera ver muchas cosas en ellos; confusión, disgusto, incomodidad. Quizá, algo de alegría. Pero durante unos segundos sólo ve una profunda sorpresa.

Se quedan callados. El otro hombre les contempla con leves signos de impaciencia.

Víctor aprovecha para examinarle, consciente de que ha interrumpido un momento de intimidad doméstica. Alain va algo despeinado, se ha dejado barba y se enfunda unos vaqueros y una camiseta que él recuerda haberle quitado a tirones. De repente tiene que tragar saliva, y el corazón se le encoge al darse cuenta de que ahora, _por fin,_ tiene meridianamente claro lo que quiere.

Justo cuando sabe que lo ha perdido para siempre.

\- ¿Víctor? –murmura, al fin, Alain. Como si quisiera cerciorarse de que es realmente él.

Víctor finge su habitual tono despreocupado.

\- Eh, qué pasa. He venido de visita y pasaba, no sé, por si querías tomar algo o…

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido mi dirección?

Víctor se pasa una mano por el pelo, que lleva más corto. Alain sigue el movimiento con una ceja arqueada.

\- Mi padre se lo pidió a tu jefa en plan favor. Creo que están liados. Un español y una francesa, ya ves tú qué tont…

Se corta a sí mismo. A medida que hablaba, una sonrisa se ha ido formando en los labios de Alain. Sigue estando sorprendido, confuso; extrañado. Pero una corriente de alivio se extiende por su cuerpo –una invisible presa se afloja de su pecho- cuando se da cuenta de que también está feliz de verle.

\- ¡Víctor! No puedo creerme que estés aquí.

Es demasiado bueno para creerlo, pero lo siguiente que sabe es que está sepultado en sus brazos. Ahora es él el que se queda paralizado, mudo y atónito mientras el francés le estrecha, no sólo con fuerza, sino con una alegría desbordante. Sus mejillas muy juntas. Sus manos en el límite de la espalda.

\- No puedo creer que… -repite.

Se separa para volver a mirarle a los ojos, y entonces parece recordar dónde y con quién están. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, agarra la maleta de Víctor y la empuja dentro del piso junto a su dueño.

El enfermero no tiene más remedio que entrar. Un poco descolocado, intenta decir algo pero Alain inicia inmediatamente una conversación en un francés, demasiado rápida para los nulos conocimientos de Víctor. Pero sí es capaz de entender su tono de voz, y se va quedando cada vez más fascinado al ver al impertérrito policía gesticulando alegremente. Contemplado en silencio por el otro hombre, que progresivamente esboza una sonrisa cada vez más irónica.

Víctor no se atreve a albergar ilusiones. Pero, tras cinco minutos de desconcierto, el maldito francés tiene al fin la bondad de dignarse a informar.

\- Te presento a mi hermano -dice, con el acento más cerrado que nunca, señalándole después-. Víctor.

El hermano de Alain le ofrece la mano sin borrar su sonrisa ladeada; Víctor, un poco violento, se la estrecha en silencio.

Alain se aclara la garganta, diciendo algo en francés mientras mira fijamente a su hermano. Éste se echa a reír.

\- Está diciendo que ya se iba –traduce, girándose hacia el enfermero.

A Víctor no le cabe la menor duda de que es así. Ni siquiera conocía la existencia de un hermano, pero sin duda debe parecerse bastante a Alain, porque el muy cabrón apenas disimula que se está aguantando la risa. Se despide con una palmadita en el hombro del español y una inexpugnable frase que, sin embargo, va acompañada de un guiño que no necesita traducción.

Alain cierra con firmeza la puerta.

\- Es mi hermano pequeño y es un capullo.

\- Pues no sé a quién ha salido.

\- Joder, Víctor.

Si aún le quedaba alguna duda, Alain las pulveriza todas a la vez, lanzándose encima. Se encuentran a medio camino y se enredan en un beso profundo, trastabillando hasta el sofá. Víctor le acaricia la barba, disfrutando de la novedad bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Alain le enreda los dedos en el pelo.

\- Te lo has cortado.

\- Nuevo caso, nuevo aspecto. Ahora me piden ir de persona decente.

\- ¿De nuevo enfermero?

\- Nah. Político. Para eso no te piden títulos.

Alain se echa a reír, pero no pierde el tiempo, tumbándole de espaldas. Le lanza una mirada penetrante, sin esconder la sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú encima o debajo? –pregunta, entornando los ojos.

\- Debajo. Estoy cansado -Víctor le devuelve la sonrisa-. Además, francesito, ya sé que tú prefieres estar arriba.

 

Dicen que Europa entera los odia. Que son unos antipáticos, que su capital está sobrevalorada, su comida más aún, y que todos y cada uno de ellos tienen más de una buena hostia. Cualquier estudiante español de primaria sabe que el enemigo siempre es Francia; incluso cuando es el aliado –o _sobre todo_ cuando es el aliado-.

Pero es que los franceses son así: presumidos, orgullosos y tan inaguantables que nadie se explica cómo aún no se han matado a sí mismos.

Alain es un ejemplar perfecto. Tan guapo como soberbio, siempre impecable, siempre dejando clara su superioridad. A ratos un poco cretino. A ratos bastante cabronazo.

Víctor empieza a quererle a rabiar.

\- He venido a tu país de mierda por ti. Espero que me lo pagues con muchas mamadas y muchos polvos.

\- En la vida has estado en un lugar mejor. Mira, esto a es a lo que en el resto del mundo llamamos Internet de alta velocidad.

\- En España también tenemos wifi, pringao.

\- Víctor, vuestro wifi va tan rápido como vuestros tremes.

\- Mira el gabacho de mierda.

\- Paleto español.

Pero hay una razón por la que está allí, por la que soporta sus continuas pullas, por la que deja que le arrastre al metro de París – _una mierda comparado con el de Madrid; no es por nada-_ y aparece frente a esos cuatro hierros de monumento que tienen. Rodeado de gente que habla como su tuviera un polvorón en la boca, temblando por la puta humedad y echando de menos –y no hace ni unas horas que está allí- la tortilla de patatas y el jamón serrano.

\- ¿Te está gustando tu visita a Europa, Víctor?

Alain le abraza por detrás, y Víctor le muerde los labios a modo de venganza para pasar a comerle la boca sin contemplaciones.

Qué se le va a hacer.

A Víctor no le gustan los franceses. Pero sí que le gusta Alain.

Y, de momento, eso es más que suficiente.

 


End file.
